Hamtaro and the Legend of the Sword Ham
by SnoozerHamster
Summary: Elder Ham recalls the tale of Hamtaro, a hamster on a quest to save his kingdom. Along with his friends he must defeat the mysterious Spat. Don't pester me on histoical accuracy! (R & R!)


Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Hamtaro. Also, please don't complain about what role your favorite Ham-Ham plays in the story! Remember to review!  
  
The Legend of the Sword-Ham  
  
Elder Ham sat in the back of his burrow, his eyes shut. Not the slightest movement stirred in the depths of his home. He remained motionless for quite some time, seeking warmth from the immobile flames of the cedar chip fire in the center of his home. "Ah." He sighed, drawing a deep breath. "Now I remember the story. It was The Legend of Hamtaro, the Samurai. Several of the characters share the same names as my young friends. How did the story go again?"  
A cold chill swept through the tunnels, pushing the dancing flames of the fire. It crept over Elder Ham's back. "Now I remember." He smiled, recalling the story he was told as a child.  
  
"In Feudal Japan, a long time ago,  
Was a Hamster the scribes noted as Hamtaro.  
Sent by Princess Laura of the Haruna Clan,  
He was thrice as brave as any man.  
  
He traveled with a message to deliver.  
And although the rain made him shiver,  
And the mud had slowed him down,  
He reached Emperor Oxnard's town.  
  
With a sword on his back, parchment in hand,  
He made his way onto this land.  
The Harunas had sought aid from this town.  
Would their cry for help be turned down?  
  
We shall see.  
  
* * *  
  
Slowly the figure of a Hamster approached the horizon. The Ham-Ham slowly made his way into town, lured by the fresh seafood sent in the air. His sagging eyes widened. "Could it be?" He whispered under his breath. "Have I finally arrived at Emperor Oxnard's village? My journey has come to an end!" He ran across the lush fields, soaking up the warmth of the earth beneath his paws. The young samurai, or hamurai, had come to this village with a message from the Haruna Dynasty!  
Only steps away from him were a quarreling pair. One of them was draped in a red robe, carrying an abacus in one paw. It's beads rattled as he shook his paws up and down. The other one was wearing a small, slightly torn vest. The golden patch of fur circling his eyes made it appear that he was wearing spectacles. Behind them was a female hamster with golden fur, draped in a pink kimono.  
"Don't tell me how to do my job, villager! The Ham-Ham in red snapped at the one in blue. "I think I can handle things on my own!"  
The Ham-Ham dashed over to the trio, yelling to the Ham-Ham in red cloth. "It's you, Howdy! The Emperor's royal adviser! Remember me?"  
The buck-toothed hamster raised a bushy eyebrow. "Well shave me fur and call me Sue! It's Hamtaro, the legendary swords-ham! Long time no see, buddy. What brings 'yer here?"  
"I have a message from my kingdom! We are in dire need of the Emperor's assistance!"  
The one in blue shoved Howdy aside. "Yoo-Hoo! Hamtaro, it's me. Dexter the innkeeper!"  
It was the Hamster in pink's turn to greet the hamurai. "Greetings there, Hamtaro! Remember me, Pashmina?" I can't believe you have returned. It feels like it's been ages since we've last met." With those last words, all three of the hamsters got into a line and bowed down to their fellow Ham-Ham. Hamtaro bowed in response.  
Hamtaro pulled a note from his leather belt. The small, chubby face of a hamster bound the rolled up parchment. It was the seal of the royal Haruna family. "As I said, I'm on important business! Our kingdom is under attack by an unknown evil. A large army is attempting to take over our land! Their leader goes by the name of Spat, and nobody knows whom he is. It would appear the demon came from nowhere!" He crouched down by a small rock.  
Pashmina shivered, sitting besides Hamtaro. "That's awful." She cooed. Howdy and Dexter, who competed against one another for her affection, tried to drag her away from Hamtaro!  
Hamtaro spoke up once more. "I have traveled many miles to see Emperor Oxnard. Princess Laura has sent me on a secret mission. She wants to know if the Emperor can aid us in battle. Our troops are running low!"  
Hamtaro slowly got up, making his way into the village, but Howdy slid in front of him, stretching out him arms. "You can't visit the Emperor! Don't take it personally, 'cuz nobody can! Being his royal adviser, I've been told that he had a near-death experience after a mysterious ninja tried to assassinate him. Ever since then, security has been really tight. Only his trusted servants are allowed beyond castle walls."  
Hamtaro scratched an orange patch of fur. "A ninja? Strange. I'm sure I can entrust you, Howdy, to give it to him."  
Dexter gave a puzzled glance at Hamtaro. "You see Emperor Oxnard is highly precautious."  
"Trust me. When he meant only his trusted servants, he meant it! Anything you attempt to bring inside the palace will be considered as a weapon. I can't even bring in my poor abacus, and I need it to assist him with village finances. It's all technical stuff. I do have an idea, though."  
Pashmina stepped forward. "Don't worry, Hamtaro. We can think of something. The other nodded in agreement. With that, Hamtaro and his old friends slowly walked over the meadows, nearing the tiny village. The sweet breeze of springtime tickled their noses.  
Little did they know that a mysterious figure was watching from the treetops. The hamster jumped from branch to branch, trying to keep the Samurai and his friends within reach. The foolish Hamtaro gave him the perfect opportunity to set his plan in action. It was only one moon until the assassination attempt on Emperor Oxnard began.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Next Chapter: The Attack on Ham-Ham Palace! 


End file.
